themevisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Intervision
InterVision 1, is the 1st edition of InterVision.The festival will be brought to the city of Paris. This is the first time that France will host the Contest. The admin of InterVision chooses Stade de France as the venue of edition 1 in Paris . The date for Final is 20/05/2013. 26 countries will participate . Slogan of edition : 'Rock the party '''Host ' : Angun '''Next Edition : InterVision 2 Winner: TBD As in all editions 26 countries will participate with one final (no semi finals) Venue The Stade de France (French pronunciation: də fʁɑ̃s) is the national stadium of France, situated just north of Paris in the commune of Saint-Denis. It has an all-seater capacity of 81 ,338, making it the sixth largest stadium in Europe, and is used by both the France national football team and French rugby union team for international competition. On 12 July 1998, France defeated Brazil 3–0 in the FIFA World Cup Final contested at the stadium. The Stade de France is listed as a category four stadium by UEFA and has hosted matches for the 1998 FIFA World Cup, some matches for the 1999 Rugby World Cup, 2003 World Championships in Athletics, and the 2007 Rugby World Cup making it the only stadium in the world to have hosted both a Football World Cup final and a Rugby World Cup final. The facility also hosted the annual Motorsport event Race of Champions in 2004, 2005, and 2006 before the event moved to Wembley Stadium in London. The stadium hosted the 2003 World Championships in Athletics and since 1999 it has hosted the annual Meeting Areva athletics meet. Domestically, the Stade de France serves as a secondary home facility of Parisian rugby clubs Stade Français and Racing Métro 92, hosting a few of their regular-season fixtures. The stadium also hosts the main French domestic cup finals, which include the Coupe de France (both football and rugby), Coupe de la Ligue, Challenge de France, and the Coupe Gambardella, as well as the Top 14 rugby union championship match. The Stade de France has hosted two UEFA Champions League finals in 2000 and 2006, respectively. The stadium is also used for music concerts and other sporting events. The facility is owned and operated by the Consortium Stade de France. The majority of Coldplay's live tour film, "Coldplay Live 2012", was filmed at the Stade de France. Location Paris (English /ˈpærɪs/, i/ˈpɛrɪs/; French: paʁi ( listen)) is the capital and most populous city of France. It is situated on the river Seine, in the north of the country, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. Within its administrative limits (the 20 arrondissements), Paris has a population of about 2,230,000, and its metropolitan area is one of the largest population centres in Europe, with more than 12 million inhabitants, who are referred to as Parisians (English /pəˈrɪzɪənz/ or /pəˈriʒənz/; French: Parisiens (masculine) – French pronunciation: pa.ʁi.zjɛ̃ or Parisiennes (feminine) – French pronunciation: pa.ʁi.zjɛn. An important settlement for more than two millennia, Paris had become, by the 12th century, one of Europe's foremost centres of learning and the arts and was the largest city in the Western world until the turn of the 18th century. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. Paris and the Paris region account for more than 30% of the gross domestic product of France and have one of the largest city GDPs in the world, with €607 billion (US$845 billion) in 2011.5 Considered as green and highly liveable, the city and its region are the world's leading tourism destination, hosting four UNESCO World Heritage Sites and many international organizations, including UNESCO and the European Space Agency. Break 6 days so participants can choose their next songs Participants 26 Participamts will be in edition 17 again. Edition 17 will be held in Paris after the win of France and song Titanium by David Guetta. Confirmed participants 'Finalists' Results of Edition 17 in running order 12 Points